


Queliot Fluff

by Highkingeliot



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: Q and El's anniversary of when they met, spent in Fillory.





	Queliot Fluff

I walked in and almost couldn’t contain my excitement. It had been a few months since we made it back to Fillory. Life was slowly returning to some version of normal, well, with the exception of trying to figure out the whole magic situation. At any rate, I wasn’t going to miss today. This was the anniversary of us meeting and I always did something on this day even if it was small and even if it couldn’t be as magical as I would have hoped. 

“Quentin.” I whispered in his ear. Nothing. “Quentin.” I whispered again. He pulled the covers over his head slightly. I smiled as I watched him lay there, hair a mess and sleeping. I feel the need to make note he also slept shirtless. That thought always brought a smirk to my face. 

“Quentin, wake up.” I said in my normal volume. “Quentin!” I saw his eyes flutter. “For the love of Fillory, wake up!” He moved a bit. “Wake up or Fillory and Further gets it.” He opened his eyes. 

“Leave them alone.” He said knowing well I wouldn’t do anything to them. 

“Then get up or book 4 is a goner.” 

“Fine. I’m up.” He said slowly taking the covers off and getting out of bed. 

“Good. Get dressed and meet me outside in five minutes.” I set his book down and walked out of his room. 

“What the hell?” I saw Margo walking towards me.

“What?”

“Oh lord, not another one of your sickening date days.” She rolled her eyes.

“Yes, and a special one at that if you must know.”

“Yeah the annual recognition of the day you first fawned over nerd boy in there.”

“Aww you remembered.” I smiled and hugged her tightly, mostly cause I knew it would irritate her. 

“Good God El, just go out with your little nerd and move on. 

I heard Quentin coming down the hall. 

“You’re not outside.”

“Got sidetracked.”

“Well I’m meeting you here.”

I just smiled back at him.

“What?” He said looking around. 

“Nothing, just smiling…”

“Ok,” He shyly brushed the hair out of his eyes.

“Let’s go.” I took his hand and led him outside. 

“Where are we going El?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“Is it a long walk?”

“Not really.” 

We walked for a while in silence just looking around. Maybe it was the lack of magic but things looked different now. Almost lacking colors or seemed dulled by something. 

None of that mattered cause I was focused on what today meant and what my plans were. 

We walked for a bit more.

“This is it.” I walked over to a small clearing. I looked back to see Quentin still standing on the path. “Come on.” 

He took a few steps forward slowly then hurried over to meet me. 

“What is this?” 

“Those times that you can’t find me, this is where I go. To think, to be alone or whatever. I sit on that stump over there and just think or clear my head..”

“Why are you showing me this?”

“Well, you said in order to fully trust me, I can’t hide anything from you. No more secrets, and well, this is the only secret that I could think of that I still had.”

I stood there, fully vulnerable. 

“Thanks El.” He looked around not knowing what to do.

I walked over and hugged him. 

“I don’t know what to really say but thanks.” 

“Now no secrets, you know all there is to know about me.” 

“Well….”

“What?”

“I don’t know all about your childhood,”

“You want my whole life story, right here, right now?”

“Well,… no… but it’s still something….”

“I’ll tell you whatever you want to know, just ask. I don’t much like talking about it, mostly cause I wish I could just forget it and move on.”

“ I didn’t mean to upset you, I just…”

“No, you have every right to know. It’s just not something I often talk about. Just ask and I promise, I will answer anything you want to know.”

“Ok, but not today.” He smiled and took my hand leading me back to the path. “So, back to the castle then?”

“Well…” 

“What?”

“We could have a picnic.”

“Where? And with what food?”

I pointed over to another clearing a bit further down the path. I had arranged to have it set up while I was having my little truth session with Q. 

“Really? I thought no more secrets?”

“You can’t count surprises as a secret.”

“Surprises? For what?”

“Our first day meeting.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, this was the day you showed up at Brakebills.”

“Oh my God El.” He shyly brushed his hair out of his face. I always found that adorable. 

“Yep.” I pulled the card out of my pocket with his name on it.

“You kept that?” He laughed and reached for it. I held it up out of his reach. 

“Yes, I kept it and no you can’t have it. It’s mine.” I smirked and put the card back in my pocket. 

I took his hand and led him over to the other clearing. We sat down and ate lunch and talked until we noticed the sun starting to set. We packed up and headed back to the castle. 

We walked in and he walked down the hall to his room. I stood at the end of the hall just watching him. He was smiling and as he once again brushed his hair out of his face I whispered. “Goodnight and happy anniversary Quentin Coldwater.”


End file.
